


No Turning Back

by stellaxxgibson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: Mulder walks in on Scully masturbating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during season 4 during Scully’s cancer arc.

“Mulder it’s me,” she said “I’m not feeling so well and I think something bad - “ 

“Damn it.” Scully said looking at her phone. She was trying to call Mulder when his phone went to voicemail. She started to leave him a message when out of nowhere her power went out. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to see if he’d come over and sit with her and watch a movie. She didn’t want to be alone tonight. They had done that more often, spent time together, since she told him about her diagnosis. She went to put the phone on the receiver when her power came back on. Mulder’s phone went straight to voicemail again. 

“Mulder, it’s me again. My power went out and I got cut off. What I was saying was, I’m feeling a little crummy tonight and I feel like something bad is going on with my stomach and head... is there any chance you’d like to come over and maybe sit and watch a movie with me?” she said. “I guess I’ll wait for your call. Bye.” 

A few hour later, Scully became restless and got ready for bed. Mulder hadn’t returned her calls and she decided to just sleep off the headache that had been building up. She brushed her teeth, put on her pajamas and laid in bed. She got up a few times over the next hour to take some Tylenol and drink some water but she couldn’t sleep. She looked over at her nightstand. ‘An orgasm would definitely help my headache,’ she thought to herself. She pulled out her pink vibrator from her top drawer and shimmied her bottoms and underwear to her ankles. She unbuttoned her pajama top, exposing her perky breasts. Scully began teasing and pinching her nipples, trying to make herself more wet. She placed her vibrator on her ripened clit, turning it on to the highest setting. “Mmmm,” she moaned to herself, the sound of the vibration ringing loudly in her ears. ‘Was that the phone?’ she thought. But the feeling of her impending orgasm was distracting her from the outside world. 

*** 

Mulder got home a lot later than he was anticipating. He went to check his messages hoping Scully would call and ask him to come over. They had been spending a lot more time together outside of work and he was really enjoying it. 

“Mulder it’s me. I’m not feeling so well and I think something bad - “ He heard a click and the phone disconnect. He quickly dialed Scully back. No answer. A sickening feeling rose in his stomach as he imagined the worst possible scenario. Scully, nose bloody, dead on her kitchen floor. The thought of it almost brought tears to his eyes. He tried calling Scully again just to make sure. No answer. He quickly grabbed his keys and ran out the door. 

It didn’t take him very long to reach Scully’s apartment. He dashed to her door, still picturing her body lying on the floor. He thought of this exact scenario so many times since Scully had told him about her cancer. He was terrified of finding her frail, lifeless body. He quickly knocked on the door. “Scully it’s me. Are you okay?” All he heard was silence. Heart beating out of his chest, his hand went for the door knob. It was unlocked. ‘Wait, wait, wait. What if Scully is totally okay? What if I come barging in and invade her privacy because I’m a little pussy?’ he thought to himself trying to rationalize his thoughts and calm himself down. He decided it was best to be safe rather than sorry. This was Scully’s life he was talking about here. So he opened the door. “Scully?” he said quietly, afraid of what he might find in her apartment. He looked around. Everything seemed to be okay, but everything was too still and quiet. All of the sudden he heard a cry spew from Scully’s lips and he ran towards her bedroom. 

***

“Nnnnggg!” she groaned loudly. Feeling her climax build closely to its peak. Her whimper almost made her sound like she was in pain but she didn't notice anyway. She was so focused on getting herself off that she didn’t even hear her partner calling for her from across her apartment. A few more seconds and she’d be there. She was so close. She could feel her body aching for the release. Right as she was exploding with intense pleasure she saw a figure appear out of the corner of her eye, standing right in her doorway. 

“Scully are you - Oh my god SCULLY!” 

“MULDER OH MY GOD MULDER JESUS WHAT ARE YOU -“ 

“OH MY GOD,” Mulder cried. 

It had happened so fast. One minute he thought she was dying and in pain. The next minute he was staring at her almost completely naked body. Her breasts presented prominently for his eyes to see, her fingers curling in and out of her pussy as she used her vibrator to massage her clit. Her auburn curls shaking gently to the vibration. He only saw it for a split second but that’s all it took for all of his blood to rush to his face and his cock. 

“MULDER GET OUT!” she screamed. 

His body seemed to be frozen in shock. Both from the fact that he just walked in on his partner, Dana Scully, masturbating. But also from the fact that she was so fucking hot and beautiful. His eyes closed as quickly as his mind would let them and he ran out of her apartment as she hid herself under her covers. Mulder shut her front door loudly, letting her know he had gone. He felt his heart beat slowly, like time was slowing down. It was that or the fact that almost all of his blood had rushed to his face and his penis. He walked as fast as he could and went straight home. He dialed Scully’s number. “Scully I am so sorry. I heard your message and thought something bad had happened to you. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I knocked and you didn’t answer. I assumed the worst. I’m SO sorry!” He hung up the phone and thought about dialing her again. He didn’t know how to put into words how sorry and embarrassed he felt. But he knew she’d be even more embarrassed and leaving her a bunch of messages wouldn’t help. After hanging up the phone he checked the rest of his messages and heard the second one he received from Scully a few hours prior. He felt like a complete idiot. 

He decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. He tried as much as he could but he couldn’t stop seeing Scully’s naked body in his mind. He pleasured himself at the thought of her while he stood under the warm water. ‘Well,’ he thought to himself, ‘tomorrow is going to be an interesting day at work.’ After his shower he threw on some boxer briefs and headed towards his couch to fall asleep to the tv. To his surprise, he heard a faint knock on the door. 

***

Scully was so mortified that the word mortified couldn’t even fully describe how she was feeling. She quickly got dressed and locked the door after hearing Mulder leave and headed to her kitchen to down a glass of wine and think about what just happened. After her glass was finished she really began to think about Mulder, remembering seeing his full erection bulge through his pants as he stood gawking at her naked body. The thought made her stomach tingle. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her too. They were both afraid to make a move because if they did, there was no turning back. But what had happened between them tonight, there was no coming back from that either. She had wanted him for so long. She was scared out of her mind. She finally mustered up the courage. Grabbing her keys before she could change her mind, Scully put on some shoes and headed to Mulder’s apartment. 

***

He answered the door, not bothering to put pants on, and to his utter surprise he saw Scully standing in his doorway. “May I come in?” she asked shyly. “Of course.” Without saying a word Scully walked a few paces into Mulder’s apartment and turned to look at him. A glow was in her eyes that he’d never seen before. They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like hours, being able to communicate without having to speak a single word. Scully moved closer, bringing a hand to Mulder’s face, stroking it lovingly. She gave him a warm smile. Letting him know that she was okay. And she planted a soft kiss onto his lips. He moved his hands to her hips and held her there. His heart exploding with each second that he got to kiss her. She opened her mouth, inviting him to taste her with his tongue and he did. After a few moments he pulled away, wanting to be sure that this is what she wanted. “Scully,” he said, looking deeply into her eyes. “Are you sure?” “Yes, Mulder I’m very sure.”


	2. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully finally decides to make a move on Mulder after he walks in on her masturbating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve never been happier in all of my life than I am in this moment,” she said with a smile. Another tear falling from her eyes. “Me too, Scully. You are my everything.”

The past hour had felt so surreal to him that he had to take a deep breath and focus hard on the woman in front of him. Her lustrous auburn hair tangled between his trembling fingers, her tantalizing blue eyes staring lovingly into his own. “Scully,” he whispered, still dazed from her kiss. “Mulder, please,” she replied, “I want this. I want *you*.” She wrapped her arms around Mulder’s back, pulling him closer, and planted another delicate kiss on his lips. “I love you,” she whispered almost shyly, having waited years to say those words to him, and rested her forehead on his chest. 

She knew Mulder felt the same way about her, but finally addressing their feelings for one another was a big step, one that they couldn’t turn back from. Scully didn’t know if it was the shift in their dynamic from what Mulder had walked in on earlier, or if it was some hidden courage needing to be released. Maybe it was both, but she was more than eager to take the next step in her and Mulder’s relationship. 

A deep breath drew from Mulder’s lips as he stood in awe at Scully’s statement. Of course he knew she loved him on some level, but hearing her say those words to him almost made him melt into her arms. “Scully, I love you so much,” he beamed, smiling from ear to ear as he gently pulled her face up to kiss her again. “So much,” he repeated, opening his mouth up to let Scully slide her tongue in. “Mmm,” she moaned, grabbing him even harder and skimming her tongue against his bottom lip. 

Scully could feel Mulder throbbing on her abdomen as she pushed her body closer into his. She reached her hand down and fondled his erection over his boxers. His body wet and ready to be inside her, already dripping and aching to show her how much he loved her. With Mulder moaning his approval, Scully traced her hands towards his shirt and helped him push it off his head. She then went straight for his boxers, wanting to see him completely naked before her. The bounce back of his erection slapping his hip as she yanked them down diligently. “Oh, Mulder,” she whimpered, gawking at his enormous erection whilst licking her lips. A rush of fluid dampening her folds. The air thick in the room with desire. 

Overcome by his affection and lust for her body, Mulder quickly undid the buttons on Scully’s pajama top, exquisitely remembering the perky breasts that hid beneath it. After completely removing her shirt Mulder hastily moved his mouth and planted his lips on her right tit, sucking and teasing her nipple. His hand moving to knead the other. “Mmm!” Scully moaned loudly.

“I want to taste you so badly Scully. Will you let me taste you?” Mulder asked, working his hands towards her bottoms and pulling them to the ground along with her dampened panties. “God, yes, Mulder. Please,” she replied as he picked her up and lovingly placed her on the couch. Grabbing her waist and pulling her ass towards the edge. “I’ve thought about this for so long,” he breathed, flicking his tongue through her wet sex. “Fuck! Mulder!” Scully yelled, as Mulder filled her with pleasure. He could taste her wetness on his tongue and it made his member throb even harder. He teased her folds with his fingers, moistening them with her arousal before entering her with them. “Mul-Mul-Mulder! I’m so close!” He pumped his fingers harder, curling and then pumping as he brought her closer to her peak. One last lap with his tongue on her clit and she flew into the abyss of her mind-blowing orgasm. “Oh dear god,” she whispered as she finished her climax. Mulder kissing her thighs and moving his lips up to kiss hers. 

Wanting to return the affection, Scully sat up and grabbed Mulder’s cock. Stroking it longingly and teasing his tip with her thumb. A hum of pleasure rumbling from Mulder’s throat. “Do you like that, Mulder?” she asked slyly. “Yes, please don’t stop,” he replied, resting his hands on the back of his neck and arching his back in encouragement. “Do you want me to taste you too, Mulder?” a smile flashed on her lips as she enjoyed teasing her partner. Before he could even reply she licked her lips and wrapped them around him. “Oh Scully..” his voice trailing off as he enjoyed the feeling of her pleasuring him. 

Not wanting to come before getting the chance to be inside of her, Mulder grabbed Scully’s face and pulled it up to his own as he inhaled her into a loving kiss, before pushing her back into the couch. She was lying on her back, legs bent and spread. He grabbed his cock, not even needing any lubricant, and entered her slowly.

“Is this okay, Scully?” 

“Yes. Oh, yes that’s good.” 

“Tell me if I start to hurt you,” he murmured, caring more for her well being than anything else. 

“I love you, Mulder - ahhh yes! - but you don’t have to.. be gentle with.. me, okay? I’m fine,” she managed to get out through each breath. 

He kissed her hard and began pounding into her even harder. The sound of their wet naked bodies together echoing through his small apartment walls. 

“OH!” they yelled in unison. 

Still not ready to come even though his body was ready to before they even started, Mulder pulled out and paused, resting his forehead on Scully’s sternum as he tried to catch his breath. She scratched her nails against his scalp and let him rest, trying to catch her breath herself while also enjoying feeling him so close. 

“My turn,” Scully stated after a few minutes, as she nudged him onto his feet. “Turn around and sit your ass on the couch.” He did as she commanded and she climbed on top, using her own hand to guide his still-throbbing erection back into her warm pussy. They both exhaled in pleasure. “Scully, I’m already so close. You’re so beautiful... it’s really not going to take much to - fuuuuck!” he shouted, his orgasm filling her walls as she rode him deep into oblivion. 

They sat still for a moment. Not wanting to move and not wanting to break the closeness that they felt as they pulled each other closer into their embrace. He stroked her back with his fingers and she nuzzled her face into his neck. After a few minutes he finally broke their silence. “Scully that was amazing,” he said honestly, looking for her eyes. “It was amazing for me too,” she replied, locking her eyes onto his as a small tear fell from her check. He wiped it away and kissed her. “I’ve never been happier in all of my life than I am in this moment,” she said with a smile. Another tear falling from her eyes. “Me too, Scully. You are my everything.”


End file.
